redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thaila Juskarath Taggerung/A Taggerung's Journey
Prologue :From the writings of Recorder Furela of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country. Today at Redwall, Thaila and Skipper were married. Thaila became Corella's step-mother. We had a feast to celebrate and Thaila cried through the whole thing;never before had she been loved so much. She had been a lot in her life;from being a helpless otter babe, to a killer, a prisoner, to a lover, a loner, and finally to a beautiful wife. It's Thaila's journey.......A Taggerung's Journey. Chapter 1 :Vilxa Rath, leader of the Juskarath, was bringing a ottermaid back to her camp. The maid screamed and tugged at the ropes bonding her paws, but all she got back was a ferret telling her to "Shut up". :Walking into the ferret camp, she went to a tattooed ottermaid who was waiting."This is what you brought me?!"she snarled at Vilxa. :Vilxa gave a horrible growl."She stole our food from last night Thaila Juskarath Taggerung! Since you wouldn't go get her, I had to!"she then kicked the ottermaid to Thaila."Kill her!"she hissed. :Looking at the ottermaid, she brought out her sword. Approaching the maid, Thaila brought the sword down on the ropes."Run....."she whispered in her ear. Without asking questions, the young one ran. :Vilxa and the other ferrets looked baffled."Wha......what did you do that for?!?"yelled the ferrets in unison. :Thaila put her sword back in her belt."She did nothing wrong. The young'un was just hungry."said Thaila walking to her tent. :Vilxa looked over her shoulder to her daughter Zilxa. Putting a shaft in her bow and arrow, Zilxa fired at Thaila. Thaila knew what was coming and quickly turned around, grabbed the shaft, and threw it back at the ferrets;the unlucky ferret in the way of it looked in horror at the shaft in their nick. :Vilxa charged at Thaila, but she was pushed back and was under Thaila's foot-paw."I'm no longer your Taggerung Vilxa Rath! You're without a fighter..."Thaila walked off with nothing but a sword. :"Ha, you're going to be begging to be back in Juskarath!"Vilxa laughed as she got up. :Thaila Juskarath Taggerung was going to who-knows-where, not looking back at the clan of ferrets. ---- :Thaila was watching the sun set and was tackled. Getting up, she saw it was the maiden she saved. :"Oh, thank you, thank you!! How can repay you?!?!"she hugged Thaila so tight, she couldn't breathe. :"Uh.......er..I don't need nothing. So what's ya name little'un?"Thaila gasped for air. :"Corella of Redwall Abbey. Who were those ferrets back there that toke me ma'arm?"Corella asked Thaila. :Thaila stopped."Oh them? Nobeast. So, what's Redwall?"asked Thaila, trying to get the Juska out of her mind. :"Redwall's my home. My father is Skipper of Otters. Our Abbess Heather is having a feast t'night. Ya want'a come?"Corella started to spin and run in front of Thaila. :"Umm, sure!"Thaila had started to run a little faster, to catch up with Corella. Corella pushed Thaila, Thaila pushed her back and then both were tumbling on the ground laughing. :When they finally stopped, Thaila was looking into the eyes of a huge otter and his crew behind him. Thaila quickly got off Corella and had her sword out and ready. A badger grabbed Corella, who was trying to get to Thaila. The otter charged at her and was taken back of her speed;being a Taggerung, she was fast! :"Corella-Ugh!!"screamed Thaila, who was then hit but a otter and was out cold. ---- :Thaila was slowly regaining her head. She could her voices;"Skipper, you didn't have to knock her out."But she had Ella, what did you-! She waking!" :Opening her eyes, Thaila was in a building. Looking around, she saw beasts, they were blurred from her view. But she could make out the otters attacked her and Corella. Trying to get up she was pushed back down by the otter. :"Wha....who do you think you are sir?! Corella!"yelled Thaila as she saw Corella behind the badger. The badger approached her. :"The question is who are you?! What were you doing with Ella?!"she snarled. :"I'm Thaila Juskarath Taggerung. Corella and I were just playing...."said Thaila said in a hushed tone. She knew badgers and their bloodwrath states! :Corella ran to Thaila."We were Mother Rona! Honest, daddy!"said begged. :The otter who pushed Thaila down spoke to her."Listen up miss Thaila, since Mother Abbess Heather is ill doesn't mean you can't go around acting like you want! You can stay in this Abbey, but you're like a prisoner here, clear! Stay away from Corella, or else....."Skipper of Otters put his lance at her throat. :Thaila gave him a glance and walked off. Not knowing her way around the Abbey. What's his problem! Thinking he, the badger, the Mother Abbess are the boss of me! Tch! :Skipper watched as Thaila stormed away. He could tell under all the tattoos, hate, and fur, warmness to the heart laid there untouched. :Thaila made her to the lawns. All the abbey beast looked at her in wonder;her tattoos made her weird. Thaila was the granddaughter of Rukky Garge, so she knew how to remove her tattoos. Going behind one of the buildings, she started to rub her fur. ---- :Hours had passed and Corella was pleading with Skipper to let her play with Thaila."Please daddy, why not?" :"I told you Ella, I don't trust her!"he said. :"But Thaila is-'WOW!!!'"exclaimed Corella as she pointed to Thaila. Thaila had removed her tattoos in hours and was beautiful! Her reddish-brown fur looked better, she had a orange dress on, the gold rings in her ears were gone, and her grass green eyes shone more without the red dots around them. Skipper was taken back...again! :Thaila approached the baffled otter."Hello Skip. When is the feast going to started again?"she asked. :"Um....er....uh.two hours! Ya comin'?"he asked, hoping she'll say yes. :Thaila nodded her head."Yeah, Corella told me. See ya there!"she then ran off. :Donet, Skipper's brother, was watching from the door way."Skipper likes the Taggerung!"he sang. :"Oh, shut up!"Skipper snarled in a playful way."Corella go and play!"Corella then ran off. ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts